Noodle's Return-Part 2
by G-Finatic23
Summary: Part 2 to my 3 part fan fic. Well, 3 parts is all I have currently but there WILL be more :). Ok so in part 2, we see that there are personality changes in Noodle and Cyborg. And the ones in Cyborg are pretty interesting if you ask me. Any who, I hope you enjoy! Leave a review if you like my story or not! I need/ want to know how I am doing :)
1. Chapter 1

******Disclaimer**- I don't own anything and all of this story is NOT based off of facts. They are purely from my imagination. Enjoy! :)

**Nar**- Noodle had woken up after a 6 hour coma, and she found herself cleaned, wrapped up in bed, and in new clothes she got from someone. She woke up still light headed but sat up to use the bathroom, bringing the glass of water that sat on a table in her room with her. She was surprised to see the medic outside her room sitting in a chair. She asked Noodle how she felt and escorted her to the bathroom. Later she brought her back to her room and gave her the sandwich 2D had made her earlier. The medic then went to talk to Murdoc and Noodle was left alone. She looked around the room for her cat mask and found it in the drawer of her bedside table. She took it out and held it tight in her hands as she layed on her side, thoughtfully.

Noodle had fallen back asleep and had a nightmare. In this, she was back in her FedEx crate and was dying of starvation. Then she was outside her body watching herself. She saw Murdoc looking into the box and seeing her dead body. Russel had asked what was inside, but Murdoc had said it wasn't for them and then left the package with Noodle inside outside the house. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Not that it scared her but was rather weird and random. But she tossed and turned until the medic woke her up. She asked if she was ok but Noodle didn't answer. She turned her back to her and stuffed her face into the covers. A few minutes of painful silence pass, but then get interrupted by Stu's voice.

**2D**-Are you, feelin' any bettah?

**Ndl**-...

**2D**-Come on. *grabs a chair sand slides it over by the bed* Say somefink.

**Ndl**-I can't talk...

**2D**-You can tok I'm sure you can tok. Ya jus' did. And you 'ave a nice voice.

**Nar**-Noodle tries to figure out a good place to start, but it takes her a while. She didn't want to talk to Stu for a number of reasons. She figured he wanted to know why she left the band, and it made her feel incredibly guilty. She had kept some contact with Russel the 4 years she had been gone, calling him from time to time, but talking for hours on end. He explained to her one time how 2d reacted to her departure, as he didn't know that she was alive. Russel said things like: he sat in her room and said he would wait there until she returned. He told Noodle that he cried for 2/3 hours after the shoot, and then some here and there (from time to time over a period of time). The guilt ate at her soul ever since she heard those words uttered from Russel. She could have at least asked for Stu's number and left him a message saying she was alive. At_ least_ that. She felt her chest tighten and her breathing became dificult. She felt as if she turned to face Stu, she would choke on her own to her hurt best friend was the last thing she wanted to do. Noodle's thoughts get interrupted as Stu leans forward in his seat, and brushes away a piece of Noodle's hair and says:

**Stu**-Look, I know 'ow ya feel. Your afrai' ta open up and tew (tell) anyone wot you've been frough (through). I was da same way when Paula lef'. Took mei a long time ta let 'er go, but aftah (after) I talked to Russel 'bout it, I felt so relieved. Like a pressah (pressure) wos lifted or somefink. So, I'm jus' lettin' ya know, if ya wanna tok to someone jus' let dem know. And I wouldn't try to talk to Mur'oc. 'e isn't too undahstanding.

**Nar**-Noodle felt a bit at ease and assured in a way by his words. The tightness in her chest loosened up and she could breath normally again. But the guilt still lingered in her soul...A few minutes of silence pass and Stu begins to leave the room.

**Ndl**-Why do you care all of a sudden?

**Stu**-*stops an turns around* Wot do you mean why do I ceag (care)? You were gone fo' so long and you're finally back! Plus I'm not da only one dat-

**Ndl**-Yes but no one asked me why I was all quiet on the North American Tour, *turns and lies on her back* and now everyone is all over me. I just-uuuhh. *pulls covers over her face*

**Stu**-Well we all thought dat you were sick of travelin' and bein' in da bus and stuff. Dis is why ya need to speak up and say somefink.

**Ndl**- Yea I guess so. But it still wouldn't have hurt to ask...*uncovers her face* I'm hungry.

**2D**-Didn't you eat dat sandwich I ma'e you?

**Ndl**-Yes but I haven't eaten anything...umm, taste full since I was on the cruise. And a sandwich isn't really gunna satisfy all my hunger, I've been at sea for like, 2 weeks, and then some. Plus I'm a growing woman. I need to eat more than a measly sandwich. (jokingly)

**2D**-Pssh oh I see how it is. Bu' wait, you went on a cruise? Where, when?*sits back down on the chair*

**Ndl**-*covers her face again*2D, nooo. I don't have the energy to tell stories. Not now.

**2D**- Fine. Well get out of bed and come eat somefink. Deah's (there's)fish and lemonade and some othah (other) stuff. We have a chef so it's all edible.

**Nar**- Noodle gets literally dragged out of bed onto the floor and then chased for a few feet down the hall by 2D. He then gets elbowed in the stomach as Noodle stopped in the middle of the hallway. She always "hated" being chased. But then she becomes light headed once again from lack of energy and food and almost faints, but Stu catches her and they make it to the "kitchen", a big open area with a stove and sink in one section and an island.

**Russel**-Good to see your up and about again, Noodle.

**Nar**-Russel is sitting outside the room, only his head in view, and is feasting on the whale that he threw out of the water earlier. He killed, skinned and gutted it, then fried it up. The men also brought fresh water for him in enormous buckets at a time from the boiler in the basement, and poured it in a bath tub for Russel to drink.

**2D**-Well not quite. She stiw (still) ge's all woozy when she moves 'round too much.

**Mrd**-It's surprising she had the energy to storm up the house and beat me up.

**Nar**- Some of the people in the room, that came in the subs with Murdoc, laugh as Noodle makes her way to an open table.

**Ndl**-Just get me some food.(she says sighing)

**Nar**- The people there all react differently to her speaking.

**Person 1**- Wowh did ya hear that? She sounds so much older than the last time we heard her right?

**P2**-Yea! Hey how old are ya Noodle?

**P3**-She's also changed a lot with the way she looks.

**P1**- Well obviously ya don't need to mention that. (His hand gesturing towards Noodle)

**Nar**- Other people comment and ask questions, but Noodle doesn't respond to anything and sits slumped over in her seat, her arm left supporting her head. She then rubs her good eye and someone says:

**P4**-The real thing we should be asking about is her eye. How did ya get that black eye Nood's?

**Nar**- To this question, Noodle looked up from the table at the person who asked the question. Since her bangs were cut short, you could see her eyes clearly. She gave him a deadly stare. She was defiantly not in the mood to speak about her injury and kicked herself for leaving her mask in her room. She covered her bruised eye with her hair and said sternly:

**Ndl**-Don't worry about it... Now could someone get me some food? (puts her head on the table)

**Nar**- The chef gets up and over to the kitchen area and serves up a plate for Noodle. In the meantime, people converse and eat their meals. Stu walks over to Murdoc's table to speak with him.

**2D**- Where were you all dat time? You disappeared after you lef' to go get da medic.

**Mrd**- Oh, I was downstairs in the cellah fixin' Cyborg up. I had some people help me drag her down there and I spent a bunch of hours repairin' her wires and crap. She's not completely fixed but I'll get back to her in a minuet. *limp wrists* I came back up for some air, ya know?

**2D**- *nods* Oh ok...I see.

**Nar**- 2d then focuses his eyes on Noodle, sitting a few tables over eating her food glumly. He then turns back to Murdoc and asks:

**2D**- So what exactly 'id she tell you before she lef'?

**Mrd**- Who? (2D gestures over to Noodle) Oh Noodle? Well...I'll tell ya, but not here. How 'bout on the way down to Cyborg? You'll come with me and I'll tell ya there. *leans over towards Stu and puts his drink in front of his mouth* Don't exactly trust everyone here so...

**Nar**- Stu nods and waits for Murdoc to leave the dining area.

**READ ON PEEPS! COMMENT AS WELL PLEASE! I OWN NOTHING. ****THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT. AND REMEMBER YOU CAN COMMENT/ LEAVE A REVIEW WITHOUT HAVING AN ACCOUNT. :)**


	2. Ch 2

**Nar**- In the meantime, he sits at the table and glues his eyes to Noodle. She had already eaten her food and was now getting interviewed by the medic. She still looked really glum, as before. But a few minutes earlier, she was a bit joyful getting chased by him, despite the fact that she had "no energy". Stu could clearly see that she had a problem, and he knew that it would take a while before she said anything to anyone. After dinner, the chef and some others helped to clean up the dining area, while others resumed cleaning up the place, as there was broken glass and spilled liquor everywhere. The music producer's assistants am the 4 maids did that job. Murdoc and 2d begin to walk down to the cellar, while Noodle got helped back to her room by the female medic. 2d stood at the entrance of the hallway that Murdoc had walked down ,and watched Noodle until she went out of his view. He wanted to talk to her and see how she was, what she had been through. But he knew that she was in no condition to, so he let her go with the medic. He still cd isn't forgive Murdoc for not tellin him that Noodle was alive after "el mañana", but he wasnt goin to make a huge fuss about it. he did that plenty of times before. Stu still stood at the base of the hallway, looking at the floor.

**Mrd**- Ey! Face-ache! You comin or what?! (Yells down the hall)

**2D-** Yea I'm... I-I'm comin.

**Nar**- The two band mates walk down the hall in silence for a while until Murdoc breaks the silence and begins to la-la the tune to a new song on their new, unfinished album. 2d glances over at him, then stays quiet, with a bunch of things running through his head. After going into and out of the lift down to the cellar, Murdoc starts up the conversation.

**Mrd**- Right then, let's see 'ow old Cyborg's been shall we?

**2D**- Yea, righ'.

**Mrd**-*unlocks the cellar door and walks up to the robot* Oooh sweet Saten. *places hands on hips* Still got a lotta work to do on her. The fight the Noodles had a few hours back was insanely brutal, yea. Blood and black oil ALL OVER the place! So I had a few men drag her up here and, I got to work.

**2D**- Yea I saw 'em drag 'er here. I know wot 'append.

**Mrd**- Oh...well anyway, uh luckily, I had spare wire and new skin alrea'y with me, or else I would've 'ad to make some and that would've sucked ass. Yea no but really, that fight was nasty! I never knew that Noodle could be so ruthless! She shot Cyborg all over at least 5 times with a pocket pistol. An' dose (those) bitches shoot out ENORMOUS ASS bullets! Den (then) she stabbed her in the head and ribs about 6, 7times. *gestures at Cyborgs slashes up body while he speaks* WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!? *turns to 2D*

**Nar**- Stu stands silently and simply listens with a straight face. He keeps his eyes on Cyborg, only glancing at Murdoc when he exaggerated things. He moved the mask on his head a bit to scratch it, and waited to see if Murdoc was done. A few moments passed and Murdoc tinkered with Cyborg. Then 2d spoke:

**READ ON PEEPS! COMMENT AS WELL PLEASE! REMEMBER YOU DON'T NEED TO HAVE AN ACCOUNT TO WRITE A REVIEW. I OWN NOTHING. **** THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT. ENJOY! IF YOU NEED MORE BACK-STORY, LOOK GORILLAZ UP ON GOOGLE. :)**


	3. Ch 3

**2D**- So ah (are) you gunna tell me wot she said before she lef'? And why?

**Mrd**- Huh? Oooh yea right... Well, I can't tell you why she left cos she didn't tell ME, but she said that she needed some time to he'seuf (herself) for a while. I 'ave no idea why she couldn't have just stick herself in her room for a week but, 'at's beyond me. So yea, she said that right after the "el mañana" shoot, and the next day, early in the morning, she left! Took her boxes full of crap and vanished! It was a real shame but, aaaarrh. 'We'll be fine.' I told myself.

**2D**- *stares at Murdoc* But 'ow come you di'n't tell us any of dis until la'ah (later)? Like 6 monfs (month) latah (later)? I hones'ly fot (thought) she 'ad died! I was a pinky naiw (nail)*points his pinky in Murdocs face* away from killin' myseuf (myself) at one point!

**Mrd**- She told me to keep it a secret! The bloo'y music producer didn't even know until 3 weeks after the shoot! And since I didn't say anything to Russel, he left overnight after the video was released worldwide. We kinda fell apart after you ran off, but I got myself togethah (together) and got to work on Cyborg.

**2D**- But I 'on't undahstand. How could she leave ovahnight wif everything of 'er's packed?

**Mrd**- She 'ad been planing to leave way before the "el mañana" thing. She wrote in the lettah she lef' that she started to pack like a year earlier. *Stu keeps staring at him* Hey don't look me! I don't know anything else than what I just told you!

**Nar**- Stu then stood and stared at the robot that laid on the platform in front of him. She still had a few open wounds where the shiny black oil leaked from. She had been charging for a few hours after Murdoc patched her up as well.

**Mrd**- I also decided to patch up that whole in her brain while I had the time. Stripped off the metal that stuck out, sealed it up with a piece of metal I welded on and covered it up "skin". *uses his fingers with chipped nails to make air-quotes*/ *looks over at 2D* Why are you all bloody quiet?! Liven up Face-ache! Noodle and Russel are back! We can finally get moving again!

**2D**-...Theah's (there's) just a lot to take in...

**Nar**- Cyborg's leg and arm then suddenly twitched and she shot up from the platform, her eyes wide. Murdoc told her to calm down and that he would explain everything to her when she was fixed and recharged. She looked over at her master through her curtain of hair, her eyes in shock, then ran her fingers through it with her head down. She took a deep breath and looked back up at Murdoc and said, with her usual blank expression:

**Cyborg**- Of course, Master.

**Nar**- 2D was surprise that she had spoken. Through the 3 years that she had been around, she never spoke normally in front of Stu. She hardly spoke at all for that matter, if only to sing song lyrics or say threats to Stu. Every time Murdoc ordered her to keep an eye on him to make sure he wouldn't run off, all she would do was do her "Ay ay, sir" gesture and grab his wrist tightly and give him a death-stare out of the corner of her eye. The only things she said at times to Stu were, "Don't move." or "Don't even think about it."and/or " I'll kill you." His eyes became wide, but Murdoc didn't notice. He had walked over to the computer to see if everything _inside_ of Cyborg was functioning correctly. But the things she said to him, that was _befor__e_ Murdoc took them to Plastic Beach. She had changed; and not physically, but mentally. She had been getting stuffed animals from the island's Peir, and leaving them in his room almost everyday. His closet was half way full of those things. He would never take them out of his room though. He hardly left his room for that matter. And the next time Murdoc told Cyborg to watch him, she would give him a blank look when she saw him. A blank look, but with a hint of sadness. He looked at her confused and didn't know what to do or say, and looked away. The robot's expression then morphed into a devilish one, and she grabbed his wrist tight, and gave him the death-stare as always. Up to this day, he still didn't know what made her bring those plushies, or why she never spoke normally to him. But then Stu's mind came back into reality and he refocused his eyes on Cyborg. He realized something then. She sounded like Noodle, but with a cold rasp in her voice. She turned her attention to Stu and stared at him with her dark green eyes. He stared back, his muscles tense, and was unable to move. He never got a good look at the machine's face and realized she was very similar to Noodle. Even though he knew that was Murdoc's goal, to have the cyborg look as close as possible to human Noodle, he was still taken by all this. Her voice, her eyes, her actions. She sat still and glared at him with one eye, the other one cloaked by her hair, her head tilted to the left. The eye was almost...hypnotic.

**THERE IS MORE. READ ON PEEPS! I OWN NOTHING. **** THE CHARACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT. ENJOY! IF YOU NEED MORE BACK-STORY, LOOK GORILLAZ UP ON GOOGLE. :)**  



	4. Ch 4

**Nar**- 2d shook his head and told Murdoc he was going back to his room, a story below the cellar. He vaguely "ok"-ed the blue haired singer, his attention fully on the computer screen. Cyborg's narrow eyes followed Stu until he left the room. He turned his head away from her and pulled his mask over his bruised face. Cyborg then turned her attention back to Murdoc and asked:

**Cyborg**- Master, what if Faceache tries to escape? [Cyborg thinks that is Stu's actual name.]

**Mrd**- *laughs* Don't worry, he doesn't have the guts to. Plus Noodle's back so don't think leaving is on his bloodly mind.

**Cyborg**- *tilts her head* Who is this...Noodle?

**Mrd**- *looks up from the computer at her and hesitates* Uuh... Listen love, 'on't worry about 'er and get some rest like I tol' you. I still got an ass-loa' of bloody work to do on you. *groans*

**Cyborg**- ...*tilts her head again*

**Mrd**- Well wot are ya waitin for!? *wips his hand at her*

**Nar**- The robot does what she's told without another word. But she's uneasy. She has a whole lot of question that she'll ask her creator when she has more energy. But all she truly knew was that she was going to get her revenge on the animal that attacked her.

**KEEP READING PEEPS! AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! I OWN NOTHING. THE CHA****RACTERS AND SETTING BELONGS TO DAMON ALBARN AND JAMIE HEWLETT. ENJOY! IF YOU NEED MORE BACK-STORY, LOOK GORILLAZ UP ON GOOGLE. :)**


End file.
